


The Lion Fever

by Pinophyta



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Leon all tied up, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, drug induced lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets captured during a mission. Krauser rescues him, but the bad guys have injected Leon with something that makes things a bit inconvenient...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Who? Jack Krauser and Leon Kennedy. When? After the events of Operation Javier, but in an AU where Leon and Krauser partnered up for more missions after that. Where? Somewhere in some jungle. What? Sex.
> 
> Leon gets captured. The baddies inject him with something that sends his body into a lustful haze. The only person around is Krauser. You do the math.

 

 

He was getting dizzy, but it had only been a couple of hours, so it couldn't be dehydration. It was likely an effect of the “mild sedative” that gang scientist had injected him with. So mild, in fact, he'd gone one hour and forty five minutes without feeling any effects. Damn it, where the hell was Krauser? 

The ropes were starting to bite into his wrists, and all the blood from his arms had drained long ago. His legs were bound just as tight, and he had a few ropes around and across his torso too. He wasn't sure what they were for, but the gang members had tied them anyway. And they had been thorough. 

Leon was starting to get impatient. He was no stranger to the heat and humidity of the jungle, but being confined to a suffocating shack with little ventilation, and a perpetual strain on his body, was making a number on him. He was sweaty, sore, and bored out of his mind. 

Then he heard the first scream, and he smiled. 

“Krauser...” 

He heard gunshots, and a lot of cursing. The gunshots died down as the men wielding weapons were taken down one by one. An explosion went off at the other side of the compound, and then everything went quiet. He heard struggling at the other side of the door, followed by a gurgling sound and a loud thud. 

Krauser kicked the door open and walked inside, blood stained knife on hand. 

“What took you so long?” Leon asked. 

Krauser laughed as he approached. 

“What do you mean? I was right on time for the party.” He eyed the bonds and knots Leon had been tied with. “You missed it all, though. Looks like you were... a bit tied up...” 

Leon tried his best not to laugh at Krauser's pun. 

“Very funny. Now please, if you mind...” 

Krauser sheathed the knife he'd used to make his way through camp (Leon doubted any of the gunfire had been fired by him), and unsheathed a clean one. He cut the rope holding Leon's arms up with one swift movement. Leon stumbled forward a bit. His legs were still tied, plus the heat and the dizziness were not making keeping balance easy. Krauser held him gently. 

“You okay there, Leon?” Krauser asked. 

Leon blinked, taking a minute to process his thoughts. He was feeling hotter than a minute ago, no doubt an effect of whatever he'd been injected with. 

“I'm...” he said, slowly backing away from Krauser. He was distracted by the sheer intensity of his smell. There was fresh blood, fresh sweat, gunpowder... Man. It wasn't a new smell, he and Krauser had worked close enough for him to recognize it. But it was just... intense. More than usual. And it was distracting. 

“Just get these ropes off of me and let's get out of here.” 

Leon held his bound hands up while Krauser got a feel of the ropes. He held his knife in the other hand, hesitant. 

“Hm, these ropes are pretty thick. And the knots are real good. Whoever made them knew what he was doing. It'll take me a while to cut you loose.” 

Leon frowned, impatient. 

“Look, I don't want to cut you up in the process!” Krauser excused “It's alright, buddy. The camp's clear. Nobody is coming to check this oupost any time soon, we'll have plenty of time to get away.” 

Krauser patiently serrated the ropes around Leon's wrists, in what felt like an eternity to Leon. He was trying to keep calm, but his entire body felt like it was boiling. Were the ropes always so tight? They hadn't felt this tight when he was tied up. Was this the blood from his body returning to his arms? If so, why was so much of it concentrating on his cheeks? 

He was breathing heavily by the point Kauser cut the last knot and set his hands free. The man's smell flooded his senses with each inhalation. Krauser's rough fingers gently massaged his wrists, encouraging the blood flow, and making Leon's hair stand on end. He practically gasped for air. 

“Well... now the rest of it...” he panted. 

Krauser was too focused on his work to notice Leon's distress. The gang had tied one complicated harness around Leon's torso, but Krauser thought he could figure it out easy enough. 

“Okay, I got this. Just try to stay still, okay?” 

He slid two his fingers under one of the ropes, trying to make some room for the knife. Leon felt the edge of the weapon against his body. Even protected by a layer of clothing, it felt as if it was resting against his skin, threatening to cut with every movement Krauser made. 

One by one the ropes were cut. Krauser walked around Leon to tend the few ends on his back. He felt the blade of the knife gently caress the skin between his shoulderblades, making his body shiver from head to toe. 

Krauser knelt down behind him. Of course he did, how else was he going to cut the ropes around Leon's legs? It made sense. He felt Krauser's hands grab his thights to keep him still, and Leon thought he was about to pass out. He mouthed Krauser's name, but no sound came out, and Krauser didn't see. He just kept cutting ropes, tugging at the knots, sliding his hands all over and between Leon's legs, finally freeing him completely. 

He sheathed his knife, and then used his strong hands to gently massage Leon's legs. It would help with the blood flow, making Leon regain full use of them faster. He looked up and noticed Leon had his eyes closed, and was now panting severely. 

“Feeling alright there, Leon?” 

Krauser stood up. Leon tried to take a step, but only to reach the desk in front of him and use it to keep his balance. 

“I'm... I'm fine... I... this heat is...” 

Of course it was the heat. It had to be the heat. The blood was rushing through his body now, his heart beating like a drum. Krauser's touches had been like fire to dynamite, and now his whole brain was clouded by it. Having those hands grabbing at his legs, his thighs, had made the blood rush directly where it was never supposed to go while he was on duty. 

“Fuck...” 

Krauser looked over the other man, worry on his face. He was hunched over the table, sweating profusely, having difficulty to breathe and... He had a very noticeable tent in his pants. 

“Leon...?” 

But Leon seemed unable to hear him, or was actively ignoring him. He let out a soft moan now, his body shaking. He tried to rest his arms on the table, then fumbled with his hands to take his tshirt out of his waistband. 

“It's just... so hot in here...” 

Krauser swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Leon was visibly aroused and bent over in front of him. 

“Is this some kind of joke, comrade?” he whispered. 

Leon continued to tug at his tshirt with one hand, while the other vaguely pointed towards some shelves at the other side of the room. 

Kraused walked there to take a better look. There wasn't a lot of scientific equipment, but enough vials and medical tools to cue him in. 

“Did they give you something-?” Kraused asked, but the words died on his mouth as he turned around. 

Leon had pulled his tshirt up to his armpits. He had tried to untie his holster, but his hands were fumbling too much, and he gave up. He had unbuckled his belt, and was now sliding it down, aided by the heavy weight of his equipment. His underwear was black, but his erection was firm and unmistakeable now. 

“Krauser... please...” 

Please what? Please help me? Please leave the room for a minute so I can have a wank? Krauser was too overwhelmed by the lascivious display to think things through. 

"Yeah... okay.” He said. “I guess you can't run around the jungle with a hard on, can you? Heh. Of course not.” He expected Leon to laugh back, but was only met with an intense lustful stare. 

“Right. I better leave you for a minute now, right?” 

Leon inhaled deeply, pulling his arms from the table, and stood up straight. 

“Krauser. Come here, right now, and help me out of my pants.” he said, his words breathy but firm. 

Krauser arched a brow. 

“Is that an order?” 

“Yes.” 

“Too bad you're not my superior.” 

“Too bad you're going to obey it anyway.” 

Krauser's eyes went wide in disbelief. It was one thing seeing Leon lead in the field, and a very different one to see him be assertive in a situation like this. 

And Krauser liked it a lot. 

He nodded and shrugged. “Very well then.” 

He took a few slow steps towards Leon. The younger man was standing as tall as he could, but he was still breathing heavily, practically panting. He grabbed Leon's pants and yanked them down in one aggressive motion. 

Leon groaned. 

“That what you wanted, Leon?” Krauser asked, cocky. 

Leon was caressing his belly with one of his hands now, his skin covered in a shiny layer of sweat. 

“I want more than that.” 

Krauser sighed, impatient, but amused. 

He bent down on one knee, and yanked down Leon's briefs with the same lack of subtlety he had done Leon's pants. 

“You're making this way harder than it needs to be, comrade.” 

Leon's cock stood in front of him, shiny with pre cum, pink and firm. Krauser salivated at the sight of that delicious member, gauging the impressive size and thickness. A cock that pretty could only belong to a man like Leon. He grabbed the base gently with his hand, and determined that it would be a perfect fit for his mouth. 

He sucked at the tip gently, savoring the taste of Leon, enjoying the loud sound that came out of the other man's mouth. Half a moan, half a grunt, and Krauser was sure anyone in the area could have heard it. Thankfully they were all dead. 

He grabbed Leon's thighs with his hands, his touch now a lot different than before. Leon's skin was pale and soft, but the muscles of his legs and his ass were firm. Krauser kneaded away as he coated Leon's cock in his saliva, swallowing a little more of it each time he went down. 

Leon's hands closed on the edge of the table, as he felt his legs about to give in. Krauser's tongue moved in little zig-zags on the underside of his cock, making his vision blurr. He kissed the head of his cock, sucking gently, using his right hand to pump his shaft a few times. His other hand trailed up his leg, coming to rest and gently cup his balls. Leon's knees shook. 

“Fuck... Krauser...” he moaned, his voice hoarse. 

Krauser responded by tightening his lips around Leon's cock, and swallowing deep enough to feel it at the back of his throat. He felt soft blonde hair against his nose. He focused to repress his gag reflex, loving the feeling of fullness and perfection provided by Leon's cock. He pulled back slowly, keeping a tight hold on Leon's cock the whole time, and then let it all in again. 

He tugged at one of Leon's hands and directed it towards his head. He resumed his work without caring much about what Leon decided to do with it. Leon was too focused on the pleasure to think. He idly caressed Krauser's hair, watching as he swallowed his cock again and again, feeling the heat overwhelm his body. His fingers interlaced with Krauser's hair, massaging his scalp. 

Krauser moaned. Leon looked down, surprised by the man's reaction. Krauser looked up, his silver eyes fixed on Leon's, not a hint of shame or embarrassment in his look. The sight of those piercing eyes looking back at him, and that mouth closed tight around his cock, put Leon on the path of no return. 

Krauser felt the muscles on Leon's body tense, a cascade of moments that would end only one way. He let Leon's cock go. Leon barely noticed, his eyes shut and mouth gasping for air. He firmly pumped Leon with his hand. 

“Good, Leon.” 

He released in thin ropes across Krauser's face. Krauser had closed his eyes, eagerly expecting every second of it. He felt Leon's cum land on his face, hearing his moans of absolute abandon. 

Leon panted. He rested against the table, completely spent. He looked down and saw Krauser, eyes closed, covered in his seed. 

Leon was mortified. 

“Oh my God... Krauser...” 

He didn't get to apologize. Krauser opened his eyes and looked right at Leon. The delighted smirk he shot him was enough to make it clear to Leon this hadn't been an accident. 

“You have good aim, comrade.” 

Oh, come on. Like he had had anything to do with it. Leon merely shot him a chastising gaze. 

Krauser helped him pull his pants up. Leon fetched a hankerchief from one of his pockets, and handed it to Krauser. He used it to clean his face while Leon put all his clothes in place. 

“I'm so sorry...” Leon said. “I guess...” he coughed, grabbing Krauser's attention. “What about you now...?” 

He vaguely pointed at Krauser's crotch. Krauser laughed. He threw the hankerchief to the ground and adjusted his belt. 

“As much as i'd like to, we really should get going. I mean, the gang's gonna take a long while to show up, but we really stayed here longer than we should...” 

“But you...” Leon added. 

“You can thank me later if you want, Leon. Now grab your things and let's get moving.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing. I might write a second part where Leon thanks Krauser properly, I hate leaving the guy like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
